


Ever So Needy

by Liquirkx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cum Inflation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Leon Kennedy Is Gay, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mr X is a softie, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, a/b/o dynamics, big dick, binto is Very Small, claire Is A Mom(TM), claire and leon are best friends, claire takes care of leons wounds, cumflation, mlm, mr x has a big dick thanks for coming to my psa, no beta we die like men, so is claire, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquirkx/pseuds/Liquirkx
Summary: The I-105 wants a mate, and he finally gets one.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Mr. X | Tyrant T-00/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Ever So Needy

There’s plenty of things an omega tyrant could do to protect themself, but is it worth it? Does it matter when his pheromones are able to be scented back to him at any given time? He doesn’t think so, especially since he can’t escape his corporeal form as it stood. He was hit with a stun that prevented him from being able to escape his more “human” form, stuck inside a mock of flesh and bones. 

As it stood, he sat in a room, chewing on a small board of wood he’d ripped from a nearby window. He couldn’t burn it up for fuel like this, so this would have to do. He wondered if this would also work to gain more energy. The chances of such are low, but that didn’t stop him from swallowing splinters of wood down.

There were many things he could do right now, though he didn’t feel like moving too much, and hence why he stayed in place, huffing through his nose and crossing his arms. Every now and again, he would gain the motivation to move a little bit, but it would always last less than five minutes. After all, he didn’t want to face the groaning monstrosities outside of this room. He knew he’d have to eventually, but right now was not the time. 

“Mmmfffffff….” He groaned, taking a moment to stand up and once more approach the door before flopping into a nearby chair, creating an audible  _ thunk _ . A low grumble left him as he rested his head on the nearby table with arms crossed under his head as he rests again. Exhaustion was a big part of this form, he noticed. 

His breath left him in a heavy huff, makeshift lungs letting out air heavily as he attempted to relax. He needed a moment to rest before he finally decided to go out into the art museum-turned police station and face everything— all of the  _ disgusting _ creatures out there. The rotting alphan smell was sickening, and it only made it more difficult to leave the area.

As he fell into unconsciousness, the humans in the area traversed the halls- an alpha female and another— injured, now— omega male.He’d deal with them later. Now, he just wants to sleep. 

___________________

“Leon! Cmon! We gotta keep going!” Claire shouted to him, watching him as he stumbled. Thus far between then and now, Officer Kennedy had been attacked and bitten nearly to shreds by the zombies in the area, all wanting a nice bite of the omega cop. Claire was tugging him along to bring him to a safe room, doing her best to protect him while keeping him close and safe.

“M’ here, nnnhhh—…” Leon let out, groaning in pain as he stumbled over his incredibly injured ankle, doing his best to keep up with the girl holding onto his sleeve. A hiss slipped through his teeth as pain seared through the bite on his throat, fresh and bleeding as infected air hit it. He had nearly fallen from the pure agony. “Leon!” Claire yelled, stopping in panic to finally just picking him up, careful as to not jab nails into open wounds.

Leon fell limp in her arms, grunting softly as he was jostled from her running. Everything hurt. He felt like he was dying, and he might as well be with how many bites were patterned over his body— mainly his shoulder, neck and ankles. He sobbed in pain as the woman carrying him stumbled, nearly unable to catch her balance as she dashed.

Eventually, they reached the S.T.A.R.S. office, Redfield setting him down onto one of the desk chairs slowly, Leon crying out. The omega sobbed as he laid there, watching the woman as she moved to open the first aid bag in the far wall, sucking air through her teeth as she pulled out the first aid spray. She slowed down into a wall instead of a run, trying not to send Leon into a panic as she shook the can.

“This is gonna hurt, here.” She set a rag gently into Leons open mouth, giving him something to bite on as she used the spray onto his wounds, listening to his pained cries. “I know, cmon— you’re strong, Kennedy,” Claire said, quick to take the bandages and put them over the bite marks.

“There you are. It’s okay, you did good. You’re alive. When we find Chris, I’ll tell him to take care of you, yeah?” She offered, Leon nodding with a huff, panting. Chris and Leon had been mated together for a while, and Claire was, unfortunately, very aware. She still supported the two to no end, however, despite the less-than-savory sounds she used to hear at night.

“Thank you, Claire… Y’ didn’t have to do that… Thank you.” He thanked her over and over again, Claire rolling her eyes and patting the officers head with a small giggle. “I don’t think Chris would forgive me if I let you get hurt, Kennedy. I don’t think he’d let me live to see another day, thinking about it…”

“He isn’t that much of a brute!”

“To you.”

Leon huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms almost as a defiant child would, though the sudden action caused him to let out a low grunt. Right. He had to be careful. Couldn’t risk opening the wounds again.

“... What’s your plan after all of this, Claire? You’ve never really… Ah, told me.” He asked, slowly shifting to sit upright, groaning— it resulted in Claire helping him, sitting him up herself despite his protests of  _ ‘I can do it myself!’ _ . He huffed.

“When I get out of here? Reconnect with Ada. I miss that woman. Me and her used to be super close— and yes, I know, she’s a mercenary, but… I do love her. It’s weird for two alphas to love each other, I know that too, before you say anything. But, hey, we love each other, so you aren’t allowed to say shit.”

Leon opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again, huffing through his nose and looking off to the side. “You know what? Fair enough. Go get er’.” He said, looking back to the woman and giving her a supportive grin. 

“I will! Just you wait, Kennedy. You’ll be the first to know when we finally meet up again.” 

“And not your own brother? Damn, that’s favoritism at its finest, isn’t it?”

“Be quiet. You’d probably tell him yourself before I even knew about our reunion anyways!”

“You got me there.”

The rookie let out a chuckle, Claire crossing her arms and pushing herself to sit on the desk in front of the man. “Let’s just hope we do both make it out of this alive.”

_______________

Binto slowly woke up, humming tiredly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly sat up, a huff coming from him as he stretched his arms outwards. A whine-like yawn left him as he leaned backwards to pop his back, afterwards slouching forward with a “mmmf”.

The tyrant stood up, out stretching his wings to make sure they didn’t cramp up, sighing softly as he finally made his way towards the door, opening it and walking out. He was immediately hit with the rotting scent of zombified alphas, the scent by itself making him gag. It was horrid to deal with as he roamed through the halls, his throat clenching up as he attempted to hold his breath to prevent the scent from bothering him- it only lasted so long before he had to intake a deep breath. It was hell here.

There was only one reason he was still here— the alpha he loved so dearly was here, the alpha he made an intent to be mated with was here- one of the many tyrants made by the umbrella corporation- a T-00, called ‘Mr. X’ by the humans here. A sigh left him as he walked through the halls. 

Soon enough, he heard the familiar footsteps of the alpha he’d been going after for oh so long, smiling before boosting himself off with his wings and giggling. The firey tyrant hummed and flew through the halls and smiled, spinning through the air much like a torpedo.

The scent of the alpha got ever closer, that comforting smell of a clean hospital mixed with dried blood, it hung heavy in the air as he got ever closer, purring to himself as the scent filled his nose. As soon as he got close enough, he landed to his feet and practically beamed, approaching the giant behemoth of the other tyrant in front of him.

It didn’t take long for the T-00 to notice him, examining the omega with curious eyes with a tilt of its head. No, no- it wasn’t an it. Not anymore. This tyrant was a man, and that’s all there is to it.

Binto walked up to the creature, smiling and looking up at him. Mr. X made no advancements, just a low grunt of curiosity and a tilt of the head as a response. Was he… Being examined? By this giant? 

The T-00 sniffed the air, growling softly at the scent of the little omega in front of him. He looked down at the I-105, eyes traveling over the other tyrant's body. It caused a shiver to go down Bintos spine, grin faltering before moving back into its happy grin.

“H… Ello…?” Binto tested his voice, Mr. X responded with a grunt as an attempt to say hello in return. The small flame smiled and bounced a small bit at the response, which resulted in the gargantuan pulling him into his chest, petting over his hair. 

That… That was extremely unexpected. The I-105 purred curiously and chirped in response to the affection, nuzzling into the others chest with a content whine. The thought that this man could crush him in a second like this but chose not to made him feel safe, leading him to entirely relax in the tyrant's grasp. The smaller tyrant sighed, though it was cut off by a gasp as X picked him up, holding an arm under his waist to keep the smaller up, an arm wrapped around his back.

“Ah-!” Binto squeaked, clinging tightly to the tyrant's trench coat. He inhaled sharply, huffing and whining in his grasp. Mr. X grunted in response, the hand on the others back moving to play with soft hair, gentle and caring. The actions helped the smaller calm down once more, nuzzling back into his chest. When the larger man began to walk, the I-105 gasped and flung ever tighter.

________________

Claire and Leon stopped talking as they began to hear heavy footsteps get ever closer, tensing as they listened closely. Had the tyrant heard them? What if it was coming for them?

The thought terrified them, and Claire drew her SLS-60, aiming it at the door, prepared for if the B.O.W. slammed through the door. Leons breath was heavy, hands trembling and scrambling for his old faithful- Matilda- also preparing.

But the door's destruction off its hinges never came. The steps got close, but never stopped- just kept going until it was far enough away to not be heard by the two. Both let out a relieved sigh, arms relaxing and placing their guns back in their holsters.

“Huh… Wonder if it knows we’re here?” She asked, the question entirely rhetorical. Leon sighed softly and relaxed back into the chair with a strained huff. Claire looked over to him and back to the door, sighing.

_______________

Binto and Mr. X had made it to a secluded room, Mr. X took his time to set up a nest of pillows, blankets, clothes, rags and whatever soft he could find in the corner, all taken from various parts of the police station. Pillows and cushions from the main hall, as well as the blankets and mattresses from medical cots. 

Carefully, the alpha laid the omega down into the nest, watching as the omega cried out as they were separated from one another. Mr. X made a noise adjacent to a chuckle, rolling his eyes before coming back to lay with the omega.

Binto attacked the alpha with a strong embrace, cuddling into him and whining desperately. His body began to heat up, being near this alpha had started an early heat, apparently— perhaps it was his strength? Or could it be the alpha himself was in a rut and he couldn’t tell? He was unsure, but either way, it was obvious he knew what was happening, clearly, if it weren’t for the low growl leaving the alphas chest as a leg slotted between the I-105s legs.

The omega began to grind down on the others leg, gasping and letting out high pitched whines. He leaked slick, and Mr. X could feel it. He could feel it rushing out from the— his— omega. The small tyrant began to beg with little squeaks, grinding becoming more desperate as he became more needy.

Mr. X pursed lowly, taking the leg away from his soaking cunt, not letting him even get remotely close to his climax. The omega whined loudly at the loss before letting out a choked out sound when two fingers pressed themselves under the belt of his shorts, rubbing over his pussy, able to cover it entirely with a single finger. 

Binto just now realized how much their size difference really different from each other, how gigantic Mr. X was to the I-105. How was he ever going to fit….?

That was a question for later, but for now the small omega was basking in the intense pleasure of finally being touched as a finger toyed at his hole, slowly pushing in. Holy fuck. It was  **huge** . 

Binto writhed and moaned, desperately thrusting back onto the finger and crying out as it rubbed over that special spot, his hole fluttering around the finger as he let out a choked cry. The I-105 immediately started to writhe, earning an amused chuff from the gigantic tyrant. 

He gathered more slick with a second finger, pressing in slowly as a sob left the omegas throat, breath catching as he rolled back onto the fingers. One curl of the alphas fingers and he met his first release of the night, gasping out in a cry as his cunt spasmed around the fingers.

Soon enough there were three, then four inside him. He was constantly going over the edge, crying out as he came over and over again, oversensitive and crying. Tears streamed down his face, cold on his flushed face. The larger tyrant moved to kiss away the tears, cold, leather-like lips ever so gentle as his fingers worked inside, bringing the smaller to climax or climax.

“Ready— p-please!” The omega begged, whining at the loss as fingers withdrew from him, slick rushing out as the fingers left. Binto cried, grinding back for any friction before he relaxed at the sound of the tyrant's leather trench coat coming off, followed by the belt at its waist being undone and discarded off to the side. 

Quick enough, the tip of a massive cock was pressing at the small omegas pussy, teasing at the entrance to press in a bit before pulling back out. He sobbed, needy and begging, pushing back needily as the alpha teased him.

Small little pleas began to leave him, resulting in a rough thrust of the tyrant pressing inside. Nothing about this was gentle anymore, and Binto liked it.

In another hard thrust, the alpha was fully seated in the other, listening to his little cries for more, listening as he begged for him to start thrusting and for him to be fucked, Mr. X listening and giving an experimental thrust and listening to the punched out moan from the smaller. He purred, petting over the omegas sides as he looked over the obvious bulge in the little tyrants abdomen.

A hand moved to rub over said bulge, Binto crying out as it was pressed against and thrusting back needily. The action caused the T-00 to grunt, one hand moving to hold his waist and the other tugging his hair to pull him back into a sloppy, sensual kiss. The alphas thrusts began to pick up in pace, becoming rougher as he continued, the omega screaming in pure, over sensitive pleasure.

I-105 already felt so fucked out, so good and so lost in everything. His head was swimming as he let out gasps and moans. Another orgasm washed over him, causing a full body shudder as the other used him like a cheap fucktoy. His pussy fluttered around the intruding cock, tightening as Binto looked down at the bulge as it moved up and down with the alphas thrusts. 

The tightening made the other growl, his knot beginning to swell and grow with each thrust up into the smaller body, creating an even more obscene, wet, slapping noise. 

The omega sobbed as the knot continued to grow, until it finally slipped in and caught, the alpha grunting and growling. A bite was given to the others scent gland, rough as a warm blood-like fluid exited from the bite. The omega let out one final scream of the other tyrants name as he came, crying out as he felt warm cum enter his body.

His stomach slowly began to distend with the obscene amounts of cum, soft moans leaving him as he was filled to the brink. Even after he thought his body couldn’t take anymore, it kept coming, and it wouldn’t stop.

When the flow of cum did eventually stop, the alpha slowly pulled his softening cock and shrinking knot out, watching as the cum flowed out from his sweet omegas cunt.

The omega whined at the feeling, crying softly as his hole fluttered and twitched at the loss. After nearly all of it left his body, the larger tyrant picked up the other to carry him to the shower rooms down the hall, hands moving gently over his body, careful not to hurt him with oversensitivity, kissing over the bite on his scent gland and giving sweet attention to the bruise on his waist from where the alpha had held the omega so strongly.

Binto accepted all of the attention, a soft purr coming from his chest as he was cleaned by the alpha. A smile took over his lips, exhaling slowly.

__________________

The larger alpha was cuddling his omega in the nest, nuzzling into his throat as the omega slept. Moments like these were the ones that both of them stayed for, the sweet cuddles and the soft care. 

T-00’s hat was set off to the side, allowing him to give the other tons of kisses over his throat, paying special attention to the scent gland in the back of his throat that had been bitten, making sure that at least, maybe, the pain would be subdued by gentle alphan care.

The kisses stopped when the door opened, Claire and Leon stumbling in with their guns drawn, pointed at the tyrant and his new, smaller tyrant counterpart. They both paused for a moment, watching as the T-00 protectively held his omega ever closer before exiting the room once more.

“What in the fuck was that?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my art Instagram @/vendilicious.arts!!! There I’ll be posting doodles n whatnot! My tiktok is also Liquirkx if y’all wanna support it, and my Twitter is @/DancingRussian_


End file.
